


Blessed

by kate_the_reader



Series: The season [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: One of their village friends gives Aziraphale and Crowley a gift
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The season [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Blessed

“Marjorie gave us a gift.” Aziraphale has been at the village library, helping his friend tidy and dust the shelves. 

Crowley comes in from the conservatory wiping his hands on his apron. “What’s that? A gift?”

She’d said: “It’s nothing, really, just my Christmas biscuits. I do love to bake, it’s the best part of Christmas, I think,” and handed Aziraphale a tin, white with a pattern of golden stars.

“Isn’t that lovely, Crowley? A gift from a friend.”

“Yeah. Let’s try them then. I’ll put the kettle on.”

Crowley goes into the kitchen, and Aziraphale hears the click of the kettle being switched on, the clink of mugs being taken down from the cupboard and set on the counter, the fridge door opening as Crowley gets out the milk. He’s still standing in the hall, the biscuit tin in his hands. This is their life now: tea things in the kitchen, a conservatory full of plants, a gift from a friend. 

Why are they so blessed? 

He glances up. Silly, he knows, if God is anywhere, they’re everywhere. “Thank you,” he says, and steps into the kitchen, sets the biscuit tin on the counter and slips his arms around Crowley’s middle. Crowley lays a hand on his hands and they wait in silence for the kettle to boil. When it does, he steps back and Crowley makes the tea. While it steeps, Crowley reaches for the tin.

“Right,” he says, “These biscuits.” He eases the lid off. 

Inside, neatly arranged, are two kinds of biscuits: pale star-shaped shortbreads and ginger biscuits cut into hearts.

“Goodness,” says Aziraphale, reaching for a heart.

_ Prompt:  cookies (but seeing as they are in England, biscuits) _


End file.
